Wind Chimes & French Windows
by blues and blush
Summary: No particular summary just a simple wedding themed ficlet. R&R :)


**authoresses' note: I know these guys are not so popular but they are my all time favorites and in the original comics these guys are together. why change now? :)**

* * *

The room was an utter mess, there were clothes all over the floor, her perfume bottle was tipped over, gift wrappers were strewn everywhere. He couldn't sleep and for some reason he felt bothered about the condition of the room. He looked at the girl sleeping next to him; her wedding gown was the only thing she had hung inside the wardrobe. It was the only other thing she had bothered with apart from him and her ring. He stroked her brunette hair lovingly '_I hope our kids have your hair_' he thought.

This wedding was a shock to the very few people who knew about it starting with his father.

'Are you crazy?!'

'Crazy in love? Then yes'

'No! I will not allow it. For god's sake she is your step sister! This is equivalent to incest Martin.'

Martin took a deep breath 'she "was" my step sister. Hey Wait! You never adopted her in the first place. Its only incest if I'm involved with my sibling. She is not my sister by blood or legally and I will marry her!'

'Are you out of your mind?! Think about how people will react'

'Exactly why it's going to be a very private affair. Plus we will be moving from this part of the country'

'You're telling me you are going to get married and then run and hide? You barely have a job Martin! How far are you going to go? Whatever you do people will know'

'I don't care'

'Boy this is not love this is a cover-up act because you're feeling guilty you slept with your own sister. Can you actually believe she agreed to? Shame on her'

Martin got up fists balled. No one had the right to insult her not even his own father. The only reason he restrained himself was because of that. 'Let me get something straight DAD! You have no right to insult her. Secondly THIS is love just because you didn't have a perfect married life doesn't mean I won't either and I am not feeling guilty in any manner for loving her and Just so you know I haven't slept with her.

'More the reason to back out now'

'If you want to come to my wedding. Call'. With that Martin left the house. He got into his car and called her. A sleepy girl answered

'Hello?'

'Did I disturb?'

'Naaa…where are you?'

'I just met my Dad'

'On hearing this the girl sounded more awake 'oh…and?'

'I asked him to come to my wedding'

'Well?'

'He just rambled on about how it's morally wrong, weird…yada…yada'

'So it's a no huh?'

'I don't know … does that disappoint you?'

'No …yes…kind of… I should have expected it'

'Yeah … did you ask your mum yet?'

'No… we have to move my things before I do or she might keep me arrested in here'

'No don't do that it might break her heart a lot more than we should.'

'I know. I just don't want to do that she's the only bit I have'

'I'll come over?'

'No using the front or back door'

'Duh! Good thing I have an "watch"'

'Ok'

'Ok then…I'll talk to you there'

Martin picked up his shirt from the floor. MOM took care of his suit for the wedding. She had a friend who ran a world spy organization but still had a thing with suits. He couldn't help but smile. She was one of the few humans who were frankly happy for them. She said she always knew this was going to happen if not now later. She knew everything about them and had even helped them pick their new place. After all they still worked with her. they had now decided that Diana was to get a day job because they didn't want any neighbors to get curious or suspicious. It was easy for her to get a job she after all was a university graduate not that he wasn't, firstly he didn't try for a job and she had a really good score than him. The main reason he passed was her.

He still didn't know what drove him to her. Was it her attitude? Yes. Her looks? Yes. Was it the way that she treated him? Yes. Even after the divorce she was the reason they held together. Even after knowing his dad never adopted her, she stayed strong and held him close. Through thick and thin she stayed with him. It did take some time for him to realize that she was the one but when he did he couldn't have been more certain.

Martin expected that Diana's mom would react the same way his father did but thankfully he was proved wrong.

'Mom?' Diana had entered into the kitchen followed by Martin.

'What is it Di?' as she turned to look at her daughter she noticed the boy trailing her. 'Martin! What a pleasant surprise!'

'Hi mo…ahh...Miss Lombard?'

'You can still call me mom you know'

Martin smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Diana continued 'mom…, I have to tell you something.'

'What is it sweetie?'

'Mom I…ah…I'

Her mom cocked her head to the side 'is something wrong?'

'No no, it's actually good news…for me at least'

'If it's good for you it'll be the same for me as well'

'Mom…I getting married'

Diana's mom smiled 'I was wondering when you were going to tell me'

'You knew?' Diana asked quite shocked.

'Of course, it's obvious when you find your daughter dreaming most of the time'

'Dreaming? Really?'

'So aren't you going to tell me who it is?' she smiled lovingly at her daughter.

'Yeah…it's Martin'

Diana's mom looked surprised but wasn't blown over as Martin's dad. 'Oh! I should have seen that coming'

Martin who was silent all along looked up at Diana's mom. He was plucking up the courage to talk if this went nasty. Diana looked expectantly at her mother. 'So will you come?'

Diana's mother looked at the boy sitting across the room looking at her with a determined look. Plenty of it. 'Do you love her Martin?'

'Of course'

'With all your heart?'

'More than that, both my heart and soul'

'I'll come'

Diana couldn't believe it, her mom actually agreed. She hugged her mom as tears flooded her eyes. 'I love so much'

'I know'

'Thank you'

'No need to thank me it's your life, you have to make your own decisions. Also I saw your ring under the pillow'

Diana was genuinely surprised again.

'Go on. Wear it and show me.'

Diana pecked her mother on her cheeks and rushed upstairs to get it.

During this time Ms. Lombard went and sat next to Martin. 'You know something Marty?'

'Hmm?'

'I've always done what's best for her and only made decisions for her own good even if she's gotten mad at me at times. I know I have no right to tell you this, but hear me out okay because she's the only reason I stride forward. Take care of her and never let her feel lonely. Please don't ever let her go' as soon as she finished Martin noticed her eyes were wet. Martin understood how she felt and gave her his trademark smile and a bear hug 'I'll follow every word'

Like they wanted their wedding was a private affair. No hypocrites, no complainers, no morality accusers. It was just family :his dad, her mom , Java, MOM, Billy and a lot of aliens and monsters that were smiling as they officially became a wedded couple. As soon as the wedding was sealed a few female colleagues of Billy's were wiping tears.

The wind chimes clinked together as the wind crept into their bedroom through the open French window. Martin got back into bed with her at their new place and held her close.


End file.
